botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaxley Nash
'' DON'T PANIC!'' "A high-powered mutant of some kind never even considered for mass production. Too weird to live, and too rare to die." Self Professed Professional Slacker, Space-Hippie, Galactic Hitchhiker and Hot Dog Enthusiast Field Researcher for the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Zaxley Nash is a Galactic Hitchhiker, Gonzo Journalist, and devout follower and priest of the ancient Dudeist religion. Currently Nash is under the employ of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Megadodo Publications - Ursa Minor Beta.'''' WARNING: Should be considered armed and dangerous. Wanted in relation to 27 counts of interstellar piracy, and unrelated charges of theft, smuggling, common nuisance, paternity suits, infamous skipping of bar tabs, illegal time travel,smoking in designated non smoking star systems,monkey laundering, treason,robot abuse, fraudulent representation as a religious minister, farting in restricted airlocks, jaywalking, serving alcohol to minors,computer heckling, contraband possession,arson, and intent to use explosive devices in the name of journalism. Under no circumstances allow him to buy you a drink. Origins and Early Life: Nash was born on the New Betel Colony world just before the Great Collapsing Hrung Disaster of Gal./Sid./Year 03758 which wiped out all the old Praxibetel communities. His father was a renegade Gallifreyan Time Lord and his mother was a bartender at a brothel owned by the infamous Eccentrica Gallumbits. Category:Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Long ago, during the time of the Last Great Time War, a Gallifreyan Time Lord known as “The Sojourn” arrived in his TARDIS just outside a small tavern on a small planet in the neighborhood of Betelgeuse Seven. Weary from the war, battle worn and tired the Time Lord entered the watering hole and set eyes upon a beautiful Betelgeusian bar mistress named Kiesis Nash. Kiesis, “Ki” for short became the Sojourn’s traveling companion, they traversed time and space together, and fell deeply in love. The Sojourn deserted the Time War, and his service to Gallifrey as a Time Lord. He became a renegade, with Ki at his side he freed himself to explore all the cosmos. When Kiesis found herself to be with child she told the Sojourn that she wanted the baby to be born on her home planet. She wanted her offspring to learn the ways of her people, and grow with his feet set upon her mother’s mother’s soil. The Sojourn had been running from the Gallifreyan authorities in his TARDIS, now considered stolen after he deserted the war and Ki did not want that kind of life for her son. The Sojourn reluctantly agreed that it was for the best that KI and their child should have a stable life, despite that he knew it meant he would have to keep running without them. Zaxley Nash was born when the Three Suns of Betelgeuse Seven were in alignment, an occurrence that only happened every 30,000 Galactic Standard Years. Like many of the planets in the Betelgeuse Seven region Ki’s home-world favored natural birthing as opposed to the popular birthing tanks used on other Betelgeusian colonies. He inherited more of his father’s dominant Gallifreyan traits than his mother’s side, namely in that he had two hearts. His mother’s natural blue hair and skin did not manifest, but he did get the Betelgeusian mutable DNA structure that allows the people of Betelgeuse to add extra limbs, horns, or other appendages as other species might change the style of their hair. Zaxley grew up in a flat above the bar and brothel his mother worked in. As was common he learned to pour a drink at an early age, Betelgeusian culture is known to be very lapse if not irreverent about sex and vice in general. Some say the whole mess of a culture is nothing but hippies and hedonists. His father visited often, taking him on trips to all corners of space and time, and teaching him much about the Time Lords, and Gallifrey. Zax learned to fly his father’s TARDIS before he was old enough to see over the bar. Towards Zaxley’s teenage years his father became more scarce. Visits started to be far and few between, and the journeys that father and son enjoyed together were practically non existent. The Sojourn was secretive at best even with those he loved the most. He was working on some project, something big, but he dodged any questions quickly and abruptly. Zaxley pleaded with his father to tell him what was wrong, the Sojourn would only tell him that “nothing is wrong, but none can run forever.” = The Great Collapsing Hrung Disaster NEEDED Historians agree that the only man to survive the Great Collapsing Hrung Disaster of Gal./Sid./Year 03758 was the father of famed Hitchhiker's Guide Field Researcher and close friend of Galactic President Zaphod Beeblebrox IV, Ford Prefect; and this just goes to show what they know anyways. Little to nothing is understood about the event, or how Zaxley Nash not only managed to survive the disaster but be completely forgotten as having done so. All that is known is rumor and hearsay: * It is speculated that the Sojourn somehow forsaw or otherwise knew about the impending fixed point in time and somehow managed to save his son, despite not being able to also save his wife. * Some say that they have seen evidence of Zaxley having Time Lord Regenerative powers, leading to the assumption that the Sojourn somehow gave his son this ability. * Zaxley has confirmed that his father lost his life in the disaster, it is unknown even to the Gallifreyans what became of the Sojourn;s TARDIS. Some say that Zaxley became a Galactic Hitchhiker to wander the universe in search of it. Others say he has already found it and keeps it hidden. * Nash starting working for the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy after consulting the Prophet YadNi about the Ultimate Question to the Ultimate Answer of Life, the Universe, and Everything. Category:Characters